She Saved Me
by Aellaheh
Summary: Draco gets ready to end his life when someone special shows up.
1. She saved me

Disclaimer: Don't own anything k? It all belongs to the esteemed JK Rowling.  
  
She Saved Me  
  
She Saved me  
  
Yes, She saved me, from myself.  
  
I was standing there on the highest astronomy tower.  
  
The howling wind dancing a twisted dance around me while I looked up the large expanse of sparkling black velvet that was the sky. It was one of those nights where the wind is violent like on a stormy night except the sky was completely clear. I love this kind of night.   
  
As I said, I was standing on the highest astronomy tower, what I didn't say was, why? Why would someone be out here, standing on the ledge, alone? Yes, I was getting ready to jump.  
  
End it all. Get away from everyone, everything.  
  
My Father.  
  
My supposed Master.  
  
The all knowing Dumbledore with his blasted calm smile and twinkling eyes.  
  
The person I am supposed to be.  
  
The war.  
  
The stupid rivalry between houses and family names that keeps me from Her.  
  
Yes Her, I can never be with her. Ever. I don't know how it happened, how I fell in love with her I mean. She stood out like a fiery ruby in a world of cold glass, she was intriguing, special. I knew nothing could ever happen between us, we were so different,fire and ice, so I kept my distance, just watching, getting to know her from a distance.   
  
I pictured her beautiful face in my mind.  
  
Draw in a deep breath and....  
  
"Malfoy?" I hear a soft female voice question. The voice sounds vaguely familiar but I try and ignore whoever it is.   
  
I draw in another breath and...  
  
"D~draco get down from there" The female voice sounded frightened and worried.  
  
I start, slightly surprised, wondering who would use my given name. No one at this school besides Pansy and then out of school only my mother and father (when they would speak to me at least.) I know it's definitely not one of them. Curiosity wins over determination to ignore, I turn around to see....Her.  
  
Her wonderful copper curls, and worried brown eyes shining from the light coming from the dim torch hanging on the wall above her head. She looked beautiful, as always. I ask her, curiously, why I would do that.  
  
" Because, killing yourself won't solve anything at all, and I'm sure lots of people would be devastated if you jumped off." She explains as calmly as one could while trying to persuade someone to not off themselves. I give a dry, humorless chuckle.  
  
"One, I wouldn't care if it solved anything, I'd be dead. Two, yes I'm sure my mother and father will be devastated with losing their only heir to the Malfoy inheritence and your brother and his friends would miss having someone to insult. As it is, I could care less about any of them." I turn my back on her, fully intent on jumping this time. The only thing that stops me is her soft voice saying.  
  
" I would care." I turn around to face her again startled. She had silent tears in her big brown eyes and running down her beautiful face. " Please, don't jump, Draco, I love you." Could it be possible? Did my love, Virginia Weasley, just say she loved me, in return? Yes, yes she did. I jump off the ledge...onto the stone floor of the astronomy tower. I walk over to her and gather her into my embrace.In the end she is the warmth I need and I am the coldness that she needs, opposites do attract. It was meant to be.   
  
You see, she saved me.  
  
She saved me from myself.  
  
The End  
  
Tell me what you think please...I'm rather proud of it. :) I except healthy criticism with open arms. Review please!  
  
Lala the rather docile(at the moment) monster kitty *purrs* 


	2. He Understood

He Understood  
  
~  
  
He really Understood  
  
~  
  
I walked up the stairs, heading to the Astronomy Tower- just to think, you know? I had been coming up here a lot lately, mostly at night. Just to look at the stars and day-dream, escape for awhile, sometimes I thought of escaping permanently...  
  
~  
  
Gods, no one understood, not even The Great Harry Potter. Everyone thinks that I, having only been an 11 year old girl no less, could bounce back unharmed, unscarred, by having her mind raped by the most evil wizard alive! No, I can't, I am scarred, scarred very deep, for life and no one UNDERSTANDS! That's why I liked it, hiding away in the Astronomy tower, hidden but free. I've stood on the ledge plenty of times wondering if I could just jump, it would be so easy. No one would notice for a couple days, then maybe the teachers would realize I hadn't been in classes and inform Dumbledore, or some poor unsuspecting student will stumble across my bloody corpse on the grounds. I smile a twisted smile...Oh yes my time with Tom Riddle messed me up in the head somewhat. I try and list all the people who would care if I died, probably just my family.  
  
~  
  
Then my thoughts wander to Him, with his lovely blond hair and ice cold blue eyes, we are total opposites like fire and ice, I think that that's what intrigued me so. I'm not sure. I forcefully take my thoughts from him, reminding myself just exactly who he is and who I am.   
  
~  
  
I stop just in time and look up to see a male silhouette standing on the ledge of the wall, the moonlight reflects on his silvery blond hair and I know who it is, no mistaking the hair.  
  
~  
  
"Malfoy?" I question, hoping he isn't planning to do what I think he is. He ignores me. Okay, he is trying to kill himself then. I do what anyone else would do in this case, I start panicking! You can't kill yourself you stupid git!   
  
~  
  
"D~draco get down from there." I know I sound frightened but I am! Gods I don't want to see anyone kill themselves let alone Draco. He gives a small jump, my heart and stomach receive a painful jerk but I see he is only surprised, though I'm not sure by what. He turns around slowly, I look at his dimly illuminated face and give an inaudible gasp. His face, his emotions, all unguarded, showing so many strong emotions, I feel like I'm caught in a tornado. The Ice in his eyes has melted leaving only water.  
  
He seems so tormented, tortured. He asks me genuinely curious as to why he shouldn't kill himself. I...I don't know what to think so I try to reason with him,  
  
~  
  
"Because, killing yourself won't solve anything at all, and I'm sure lots of people would be devastated if you jumped off." He chuckles, a dreadful sound that has no humor in it whatsoever.   
  
~  
  
"One, I wouldn't care if it solved anything, I'd be dead. Two, yes I'm sure my mother and father will be devastated with losing their only heir to the Malfoy inheritance and your brother and his friends would miss having someone to insult. As it is, I could care less about any of them."  
  
~   
  
He turns his back on me. I can feel tears sliding down my face. He was beautiful, tragically beautiful. Standing in the moonlight with a look of such torment that I would do anything to make it go away. I know at that moment that he understands and that if he jumps off, I would go right after him. I loved him, I realized. He understood my torture, we were two tortured souls meant to be.  
  
~  
  
"I would care." I whisper. He is quite clearly startled and turns around again. I don't know what I said next, but I know it was along the lines of pleading for him not to jump and confessing my love. All I know was that when he jumped back unto the floor and to grab me to him, was that he loved me, just as much as I loved him. We had saved eachother, our two tormented souls together could take on anyone, Fire and Ice, or even fire and water, could take on anyone and anything together.  
  
He understood.  
  
He really understood.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Okay...Now end.....I hope you like it.:) Please review 


End file.
